oribukristalfandomcom-20200215-history
Oribu Kristal
About Ori Oribu Kristal is a 16 (116) year old water dragon slayer with long gold hair and green eyes (only in a neutral mood - see the eye chart below this section). Like the rest of Fairy Tail, she gets on with all the guild. However, she can tend be on the shy side, which can sometimes be mistaken for rudeness. She has a cold and mysterious personality when you first meet her. This is due to her years in the forest, which caused a lack of trust for anybody new she meets, as well as noting them as suspicious until she gets to know them better. She joined Fairy Tail courtesy of her best friend Nashi Dragneel, who helped her fight the dark guild (Black Phoenix) that was trapping her and using her magic. She currently resides in Takeru Khan(her boyfriend)'s and Nashi Dragneel's houses respectively. The Eyes Ori's eyes can change depending on her mood and current level of magic. Below is the chart showing each colour and the mood it represents. (COPYRIGHT - designed by 0ribu on Instagram) She must be very joyful for the happy colour to show, otherwise the natural green just becomes lighter. Dragon Force can be any mixture of blue and green, but the more powerful the magic, the darker her eyes turn. Purple is unknown but could possibly reflect memories or love- it happened once and Oribu refused to comment on it. A lack of magic/drained magic will make her eyes lose their colour - a complete drain will cause them to turn completely grey. She does have control over the colour to an extent, normally managing to keep one eye green while the other one turns the colour. It can become difficult to hide, so if one changes she usually hides it with her hair. Plot When Tenrou Island was being destroyed by Blue Skull, Oribu was 3 years old. She tripped and fell into the enchanted lake near the central tree on the island while looking for her (deceased) parents, and began to drown. However, the magic in the lake, recognising Tenrou as her birthplace, sealed her for 100 years in the water. She was eventually removed from the spell by her adoptive mother, the water dragon Kristal. Until Fairy Tail After being rescued by Kristal, Oribu lived with her on a small island surrounded with other water dragons for 5 years. She was taught water dragon slayer magic and lived happily with the dragon, until a dark guild by the name of Black Phoenix shot a magic arrow at Kristal, killing her in right front of the 8 year old Ori. Unable to believe that another she loved had gone, she does her best to swim and try and escape the dark guild. However, they catch her and take her to their guild (In a forest in Magnolia) and use a Gathering Lacrima to harvest her magic, thus making their own magic stronger. Oribu escaped into the forest, but for 8 years her magic was taken and used against her (Black Phoenix also made her a member of their guild against her will -to divert any suspicion about their magic crimes-, hence her having to painfully remove the binding spell before joining Fairy Tail). But this had the opposite effect that Black Phoenix expected. Instead of gradually making her magic weaker, it got stronger. This was because her body became used to the torture, so generated more magic when she trained in order to have more to conserve and keep her alive. The extreme increase in magic power could just about be handled by her body (This may be because she is a sibling of Mavis Vermillion, who's body was not destroyed by Fairy Law amongst other spells) so she gradually became one of the strongest wizards to be known. (Black Phoenix is believed to have been destroyed at the final battle of Tenrou with Oribu's Dragon Force sword and Blast Lacrima, but this is not confirmed. <- This part of the story is continued below:) (Assumed) Destruction of Black Phoenix Oribu Kristal, Nashi Dragneel and Sylvia Fullbuster headed to Tenrou Island in order to wipe out the main source of Black Phoenix's power, the orb inside the Tenrou Tree that had turned dark. The tree and outskirts of the island were guarded by guild members, so a large fight took place in order to buy time at the tree. After this, Oribu saw no other choice but to destroy the dark orb with her own sword and Blast Lacrima (left to her by Kristal). Nashi and Sylvia tried to persuade her to rethink her decision, but when the time came she used the Waterlily sword to destroy the blast lacrima, and used what was left of her own power to bring together the broken pieces of the Blast Lacrima and restore good magic into the centre of the tree. This took a large toll on her health, but the ghost of Mavis Vermillion came to speak to Nashi, and told her she would restore Oribu's life if Nashi would keep a promise to look after her, even when Oribu might seem stubborn and like she knows best. This is how everyone found out '''Mavis is Oribu's older sister.' Magic and Abilities '''Dragon slayerhttps://fairytail.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Slayer spells:' (The temperature of the water can be varied) ''-Aqua sphere'': Balls of water are spun from the caster's hand and sent in the general direction of the target. These can vary in size, and the shape can be changed to make bullet droplets. ''-Whirlpool'': A spinning torrent of water is released from the caster's hands and pushed forward. The faster it is released, the higher the power and the faster the water. -''Blades:'' A powerful slicing spell which can pierce through even the thickest material, aside from specific magical shields and barriers. ''-Jet'': One hand or both can be used to shoot a jet of water in the direction of the target. This is also a quick and easy way to flood an area. ''-Bullet droplets'': The caster makes droplets shoot from their hands (or fall from the sky if they can control a higher level of power). It has the same effect as Blades. ''-Bubble'': A large bubble floats towards the target, enveloping them and trapping them until a destruction spell is used against it (which can be harmful to the person inside) or the caster breaks the spell themselves. ''- Dragon Force: A state in which the wizard's dragon overtakes their body, sometimes so much it cannot be controlled. The power of the wizard in this form is immense and is usually only used as a last resort. Ori's hair becomes blue, her eyes red and her skin shimmers like water. At it's most powerful point, her powers increase threefold and storms can be caused over the ocean. She joked once to Miyumi that she can control the seas in when using Dragon Force, but this hasn't been confirmed. She has a great respect for the ocean and any form of control over it could threaten the world's existence. '''Other:' -''Limited Healing:'' It is impossible to heal large injuries unless she gives up an immense amount of power, but small injuries can be easily mended. She cannot restore life. ''-Fairy Law: Used by Mavis to pass judgement on Yuri's possession form before Fairy Tail's birth, this spell judges all that the caster thinks is good and evil, and wipes out the evil. It can have a detrimental effect on the caster's body if not learnt in its entirety, and even then it is still a danger. '''Magical objects in possession:' - Waterlily (Dragon Blade): A blade powerful enough to remain intact after piercing an XXI Blast Lacrima. When connected to a caster using Dragon Force, it is possible for the sword to possess the entire power of them, thus destroying the caster's body. This has happened mildly in Oribu's case, burning her hands. ''- Key Of The Deep:'' UNKNOWN -''Blast Lacrima (destroyed): An extremely powerful Lacrima, used to destroy part of Tenrou in order to save Nashi and Sylvia's lives. ''''' (Wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/98818436-water-dragon-slayer-oc-fanfiction) '